1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including Group III-V semiconductors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon (Si)-based semiconductor devices have been developed to have higher integration density and higher performance. However, due to limitations in material properties of Si and manufacturing processes, it may become difficult to further improve performance and integration degree of Si-based semiconductor devices in the near future.
To overcome limitations of Si-based semiconductor devices, research is being made into semiconductor devices using Group III-V materials (semiconductors). Furthermore, research is also being made into integration of a Si-based semiconductor device and a semiconductor device including a Group III-V material into a single device and fabrication of highly-efficient optical device (e.g., a solar cell) including a Group III-V materials on a Si substrate.
However, because there are significant differences between lattice constants and thermal expansion coefficients of a Group III-V material and Si, and surface polarity of the Group III-V material also differs from that of Si, many defects may be formed at an interface between the Group III-V material and Si. Furthermore, it may be difficult to control electrical characteristics between a Group III-V material and Si. Therefore, application of a Group III-V material to a Si substrate or a Si-based device may be limited.